


God Forbid We Become Friends

by alphatoothless



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Happy Fics, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Slow Developing Relationship, minifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small writings of the slow development of a friendship into a relationship between Hannibal and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Forbid We Become Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a little break to write some small little ficlets! Hope you enjoy!

Will slept on the couch, his back to Hannibal. A blanket covered his sleeping figure; he looked troubled but stayed in his dreamless slumber. Hannibal sat in front of Will, watching his ribs rise and fall. 

Hannibal sighed and rose, walking into his bedroom and changing into nightclothes. 

Will didn’t stir, simply whimpering under his breath. It was two in the morning when Will finally awoke, gasping and near tears. He felt lonely. Hannibal wasn’t there this time.

Lifting himself to sit, Will glanced around the room. It was dark, the only light shining through the window from a streetlight. Will stood up, ignoring the blanket and walking toward Hannibal’s room. He glanced in, seeing a body under blankets, covers slowly rising and falling. He walked closer, lifting the blankets and sliding closer to the warm body, feeling tension completely escape. 

Will curled into Hannibal’s back, his eyes falling shut. 

This was home.

……

“Did you just smell me?”

Hannibal internally cursed himself for being so goddamn obvious. He was a serial killer, one that the FBI couldn’t even remotely catch a whiff of, yet he was so obvious around this one man.

“Difficult to avoid.” 

Shit shit shit shit. 

“I really must introduce you to a finer different aftershave, that smells like something with a ship on the bottle.” Hannibal added quickly.

“I keep getting it for Christmas.”

Hannibal tried not to smile as he turned away. One would think he’d just gotten away with murder. 

……

“You’re an incredible cook, how do you do it?”

Hannibal looked at Will, a smile ghosting his lips.

“I shall teach you sometime, it’s what friends are for.”

Will smiled, though Hannibal was unsure if it was genuine or not. He’d noticed Will’s slow mental deterioration, wondering if there was anything he could do to keep Will to pay attention to only him.

“Where do you get your ingredients?” Will glanced at the kitchen.

“I tend to hunt every now and then. Keeps the meat nice and fresh.” Hannibal smirked as Will nodded, interested.

Hannibal brought out desert, smiling as Will devoured the slice of cake. It made him feel…proud. Never had he felt so proud of his cooking, having high profile chefs complimenting his food was never as satisfying as when Will grinned as he bit down on another piece of cake and asked for seconds.

Hannibal swore he’d never felt so satisfied in his entire life.

……

“It seems you are becoming incredibly close to William Graham.” 

Hannibal shifted in his seat. He licked his lips and sat upward.

“He is my friend, after all.”

“Do you perhaps feel something more than just a friendly feeling for William?”

Hannibal stared at Bedelia.

“No.” Hannibal looked out the window.

“Now, Hannibal, I’m sure we can both agree that you’re lying.”

Hannibal sighed heavily, continuing to stare out the window. He felt strange, he was positive that feelings were developing; yet he had severely hoped they wouldn’t.

“Perhaps you should tell Mr. Graham?” Bedelia smiled softly as Hannibal bit his lip slightly.

……

Hannibal doesn’t get nervous or anxious. If something threatens him he gets rid of it. He doesn’t get angry or upset; he knows very well how to control his emotions.

But when Will is asked out on a date, Hannibal feels a heat grow in his chest, anger rising slowly. It can’t be jealousy, anger, or rejection.

The man smiles at Will, sitting next to them at the bar. Will stares at the bar table, scratching his newly shaven cheek and smiling back. Hannibal feels enraged and sick. 

But when Will declines, Hannibal can’t deny the smile that spreads across his face. The man looks crestfallen, nods and walks away, shrugging to his friends. Hannibal turns to Will who looks fallen himself, and Hannibal puts a light hand on his shoulder, refusing to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach as Will smiles back.

No, it’s not jealousy.

He just wants to protect what is his.


End file.
